marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Xavier (Earth-5311)
Several years ago, Cyclops' kingdom was threatened by a great calamity (the exact nature of which is unknown). In an effort to save the kingdom, Lady Jean allied herself with the primal cosmic forces of the universe. Doing so enabled her to save Prince Cyclops' kingdom, but it also corrupted Lady Jean's soul. The dark side of her personality grew stronger, until ultimately she evolved into a malevolent evil entity known as the Dark Phoenix. Dark Phoenix eschewed Lady Jean's pure soul and trapped it inside of a small crystal sphere. She then turned her powers against her closest allies – Cyclops and her goddess friend, the Windrider. She attacked Cyclops, cursing him with the "eyes of death", and then turned her attention against the Windrider. Unable to kill a goddess, she instead imprisoned her inside of an impenetrable bottle and set her adrift at sea. Xavier managed to acquire the crystal sphere containing Jean Grey's soul and realized that this artifact was the only weapon that could possibly defeat the Phoenix. Xavier met with the cursed prince and created an enchanted blindfold that allowed Cyclops to function without running the risk of his losing control of his eyes of death. They fled from the kingdom and began tracking Dark Phoenix's movements. They eventually came to the Caliphate of Nhu Yorkh where Xavier sought to book passage across the great Western Ocean. At the ports of the city, they encountered a pirate named Kitty Pryde and her first mate, Colossus. Xavier explained their situation to the pirates and bargained for their aid in ridding the realm of Dark Phoenix's evil. Soon after, the Phoenix arrived in Nhu Yorkh and concentrated a fresh attack against her former mentor. She reined blasts of starfire down upon the ships in the harbor preventing Xavier and Cyclops from escaping. The wizard withdrew the magic sphere containing Jean's soul and used it to temporarily drive Dark Phoenix away. Immediately after, Kitty Pryde summoned her pet dragon, Lockheed, and instructed him to fly them all to a faraway land known as Bamf Island. When they arrived on the island, they encountered an impish creature known as a Bamf, and a surly brute commonly referred to as the Fiend-With-No-Name. The Fiend, having once felt great affection towards Lady Jean, agreed to help the adventurers in their struggle against Dark Phoenix. During this time, Colossus discovered the sealed bottle containing the genie/goddess, Windrider and set her free. Phoenix tracked them to the island and renewed her attacks against them. Xavier managed to erect an energy shield, deflecting the bulk of the deadly starfire energy. Windrider meanwhile, cast a spell granting each of her comrades the gift of flight. They flew directly at Dark Phoenix and kept her distracted long enough, for Xavier to withdraw the crystal sphere once again. Channeling his own mystical power through the sphere, he released the soul of Jean Grey, whereupon she re-merged with her physical body, exorcising Dark Phoenix's evil influence. As the Phoenix's primal energy returned to the cosmos, Cyclops' eyesight returned to normal. The threat of Dark Phoenix was gone forever. Xavier accompanied Lord Cyclops and Lady Jean back to their kingdom where they were married soon after. | Powers = Xavier is a wizard capable of wielding immense mystical energies for a variety of effects. To all accounts, Xavier can cast spells instantaneously without the need for spoken incantation or the invocation of deific forces. An example of the wizard’s effects would include, enchanting objects, matter manipulation, energy field projection, offensive energy bursts and levitation. The full extent of Xavier's supernatural prowess has yet to be revealed. | Abilities = Xavier is a scholar in many areas relating to the occult and the study of magic. | Strength = Xavier possesses the strength level of an elderly man who engages in minimal physical exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Crystal sphere containing the soul of Lady Jean Grey | Transportation = Flying carpet | Weapons = | Notes = * Xavier's existence is predicated by the theory that whenever an individual creates an idea, that idea manifests itself as reality in an alternate dimension. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Xavier Family Category:Matter Manipulation